Merchants provide a variety of goods and/or services to a variety of entities (e.g., individuals, small businesses, large organizations, and/or the like) for purchase. When conducting a transaction with a merchant, it is often the merchant's choice to accept different forms of payment for the goods and/or services offered by the merchant.